PepsiCola
by 0-X-0-InsertNameHere-0-X-0
Summary: Just a yaoi-licious fan fiction. There will be smut in later chapters (Pssst, see chapter 8 ). John/Dave with sprinkles of John/Kat. This will be very triggering later on. Some chapters are very short. Also posted on Ao3.
1. Chapter 1

PepsiCola

Sorry, non-creative name. I suck, I know this. Rated M FOR A REASON. Yaoi, don't like don't read. Sorry for OOCness (there will probably be a lot) JohnDave with splashes of JohnKat. WARNING: THIS FAN FICTION WILL BE VERY TRIGGERING AND YOU SHOULDN'T READ IT. SORRY.

'How could this get any worse? ' The raven haired teen wondered. Today was a new year at _Alterniearth_ High, and John had already fucked up. Not only had he left his lunch at home, he forgot the combination to his locker. He was going to be late on his first day. Instead of being late and having to make up an excuse, the teen rushed to class to tell his teacher. He explained to the older man what had happened, and then rushed down to the main office. They always had to write down John's locker combination, because John would always forget it by the second week.

As John entered the office, he was taken aback by the amount of people in the small room. The office was flooded with both trolls and humans of all shapes and sizes, squished together. The school had a bit of a reputation for the first day being a bit crazy, but John didn't expect this. Weaving his way through the horde was a formidable challenge, but eventually John got to the desk in the corner of the room. John explained to the lady behind the desk what had happened, and she led him to the back room, where they stored files.

Soft blues eyes were met by fierce red eyes as John entered the room. John was surprised by the shorter troll and practically backed into the receptionist as she left the room. " What do you want, dipshit," the short troll practically yelled, " I don't have all day!"

" I-I forgot my locker combination," the blue-eyed teen stuttered, " I came to get it."

" Of-fucking-course," the troll spat out, " Fucking retard, Gog why are humans so fucking stupid?" John shifted his weight awkwardly, this troll had to be the infamous Karkat, president of the student counsel.

John waited as the Karkat retrieved his file and practically threw it at him. "Give it back once you're done, fuckass." Karkat spat out.

John wondered what he did to make him so mad. Once finding his locker combination, he wrote it onto his hand as a reminder. Then, he carefully approached the troll who seemed to hate him.

"H-here," John said carefully as he handed the file back to Karkat, "I'm done with it..."

"Took you long enough, fuck ass." Karkat spat out.

"I-I'm sorry," John said to Karkat, "Did I do anything to upset you?"

"Yes you fucking did," Karkat growled, "You were born."

_(Alterniearth is a fan fiction by treacheroustorment and you should read it, a blub blub)_


	2. Chapter 2

PepsiCola, chapter 2

I kinda freaked out when I saw that three people had read my last chapter. I know, I'm a nerd. There's no smut in this chapter, but wait my pretties, there is smut to come * - *

John sighed as he slid into his desk. Not only was he late to class by ten minutes, he had gotten on the student counsel president's bad side. Today has been the worst. John felt every eye in the class bore into his back, it's what he gets for being late on the first day. Eventually though, the others lost their interest and John relaxed a bit. Well, everyone but one lost interest. John turned his head slightly and saw that there was a certain teen who couldn't get enough of making John feel awkward.

Said teen had blonde hair and sported a pair of dark shades. Although John couldn't see his eyes, he could tell they were plastered to him. John tried to shoo away the unwanted attention by a small wave of his hand. At this, the blonde only smirked, sending chills up John's back. Something about that smirk was definitely not welcoming. John tried to ignore the stare, but found himself staring back out of the corner of his eyes.

He couldn't tell if it was the blonde's attractive appearance or how said blonde laid back in his chair in a way that could only be described as "cool", but John found himself unable to pull his eyes from the other teen. "EGBERT," a shout came from his teacher, "ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!"

"Uh, I, Um," John stuttered, "y-yes..."

"Oh, so you won't have a problem repeating my policy on slackers, now will you?" Oh shit, John hadn't been paying attention and had not the slightest clue on what to say.

"D-don't slack or else?" John had said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh, a wise guy," His teacher practically growled, " Well you can be wise in detention Friday!"

A snicker came from the back of the room, and John knew that it was that asshole who had practically eye-raped him. John knew that he and this "cool" kid were _not _going to get along. As soon as the other students heard the blonde snickering, they all started to laugh hysterically. Great, he was popular. John knew that this year would be filled with constant bullying, just as his last year and the year before. How fun.

John practically ran out of the room when the bell rang, glad to be out of that hell-hole. Although, it dawned on him the his next class was PE. John couldn't say he hated PE, but he couldn't say he particularly _liked _it either. John trudged along to the gym glumly and opened the large doors to the locker room.

John grabbed his gym clothes and went to change in the bathroom, he hated getting dressed in front of others. Once changed, John entered the gym. The sight he was greeted with was most certainly _not_ pleasant. In fact, it was horrible. There, in the middle of a horde of student dressed in gym attire, was the blonde douche. _Fucking great._


	3. Chapter 3

PepsiCola

I got a follower :D. I might be a bit too excited about it, but I'm just so happy. Anyways, this chapter turned out way more smutty than I had planned. Sorry, I'm just a pervert.

This day just kept getting worse, and John was getting tired very quickly. He could tell they were whispering about him, with the constant glances and laughter it was painfully obvious. John was more than happy when the gym teacher _finally_ arrived. Today was the first day, so instead of working they went over rules and safety procedures. Suddenly John felt something touch the back off his shorts.

John turned around to see what it was, and he was greeted by a smirk and a head of blonde hair. John just groaned and turned away, causing the blonde to snicker. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shorts and tugged lightly on them, a touch that definitely wasn't an accident. John whipped around to see that the blonde's smirk had changed to a full on grin, and there was another, harsher tug at his shorts. John pushed his hands away, annoyed at the unwanted attention. Before the blonde could touch him more, John scooted out of his reach.

Other than people being complete assholes to him, especially a certain blonde, gym class was otherwise pleasant. In the end, John was just glad it was over. John left before the others, trying to escape the crowd as he grabbed his normal clothes. He was almost out the door, when suddenly strong hands pulled him to the very corner of the locker room, hidden from the other students.

John squirmed under the hold, trying to see who had grabbed him, or better yet to get away from said person. John gasped as one of the hands grabbed his ass.

"You know," his captor said smoothly, "You're pretty cute." The hand trailed up and down his spine, causing him to shudder.

"St-stop that!" John yelled. The hands loosened their grip and John sighed in relief.

" See ya' later, Egderp." Said John's captor as he backed away. John was glad, if he had gone any further it might have ended badly. John had a hard on from the unwanted touches, which had gone unnoticed by the other boy. John turned slowly, only to be greeted by a head of that oh-so blonde hair.

'No way,' thought John, ' I am _not_ masturbating at school.' John groaned as he sat down on the toilet in the bathroom, an agonizing hardness in his pants. John eyed the bulge desperately, he _needed_ release. John groaned as he unzipped his pants and freed his erection. It wasn't typically large, just average.

'Man,' thought John, 'I bet blondie's is large.' John nearly gasped at his own thoughts, the guy who had just harassed him was flooding his mind. John tried to think of anything besides the blonde, from hot women to his pet salamander, Casey. Although, in the end he just gave up to the pleasurable thought of the blonde teen, touching John in rather inappropriate places. John finally came into a rolled up piece of toilet paper, barely stopping himself from moaning.

' Great,' John thought. Not only did he masturbate at school, get himself off to the guy who had just harassed him, and had even enjoyed it, he was also going to be late to his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

PepsiCola

Guys I'm updating, yay. Oh. Apparently "yay" isn't a word to Open Office, how fun. My excuses for this very, _very _late update: I was sick, I had writer's block, I had to do this long ass book report, and a combination of said excuses. Whatever, LET'S WRITE SMUT!

John sighed as he slid into his seat on the bus. Today had been the worst, and probably the dirtiest, first day of school he's ever had. At this point he was just happy that only a few people rode his bus, he always got a whole seat to himself. At least he could enjoy the extra space, seeing as how his space had been seriously invaded just earlier that day by a certain blonde. John was suddenly awoken from his train of thought by a familiar voice.

"Hey, fuck ass," a certain student counsel president barked at him, "move your useless self over so I can sit."

"... Oh," John replied, a bit surprised, "it's you."

Karkat didn't usually ride this bus, and there were plenty of other seats, more than half of the bus empty. Soo, why did he sit by him?

"Don't get overly-confident," spat the shorter troll, "I'm only sitting by you because we need to talk."

"About what?" John asked, head turn slightly.

"A certain, rather annoying, blonde who has seemingly taken a liking to you"

Karkat was now giving John a rather serious look, his eyes narrowed. This caught John of guard, and he found himself staring into Karkat's eyes. They were a beautiful blood red color.

"W-what about him?" John managed to stutter, after realizing he had been staring for far too long.

"He's Dave. You should be careful around him," Karkat warned, "He's nothing but bad luck."

Karkat then got up and moved to an empty seat, two seats ahead of John. Karkat glanced back at John and caught his curious stare, which was returned by a cold glare. Although something seemed off about that glare, it just didn't seem real. Anyways. He didn't need to be warned about 'Dave', he already knew just how _bad_ he really was.

_Squee_, done! Just so you know, I NEVER plan these out, so if it seems rushed or hurried, it's probably because I'm listening to dubstep as I type :P Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

PepsiCola

I'm gonna add a little back story in the next two/three chapter. Just warning you guys...it's gonna get rather triggering... Oh, and this is a short mo' fo' chapter.

John practically jumped off the bus at his stop, relieved to be home. He quickly checked the mail, which was all bills, before going inside the old house.

"I'm home!" John yelled, although he knew no one would hear. His dad rarely came home, and even if he did come home, John did _not_ want to talk to him. John assumed that he'd probably be back around seven-ish, giving John plenty of time to do absolutely nothing. He didn't really mind on normal school days,which were filled with homework to keep him busy, but today he had no homework.

John climbed the old-fashioned staircase up to his bedroom and went in happily. He was greeted by beady orange eyes which were placed oh-so perfectly placed up on his little Casey's head. Casey peered at John curiously, probably wondering if he had come to feed her. John giggled lightly and went over to her cage, opening the top carefully, as to not let Casey escape. He then fed Casey her normal meal of crickets and worms and closed her cage.

"Eat well Casey" John cooed at her.

John spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and goofing off. He had been wrong about his dad's arrival time, seeing as how it was currently 10 pm.

'He must be drinking...' John thought glumly.

Suddenly a loud slam erupted from down stairs.

'Yep,' John thought, 'he was drinking.'

Oh _shiiitttt_, what's gonna happennnn?!


	6. Chapter 6

PepsiCola

_Sooooo... _Sorry that this chapter was released a bit late, I had to make breakfast :3

Anyways, this chapter was a bit _**too**_ triggering, so I had to edit the living fuck out of it. It took me a while because I basically had to rewrite it, but come on, it was fucking depressing and shit.

John sighed deeply at the slam, knowing his dad was drop-dead drunk.

"JOHN," Cried his dad, "M HOMMMEE!"

John groaned as his dad slammed into about every wall on his way to the kitchen, where John was currently residing. His dad's nose was red, and his eyes bloodshot. His dad didn't really have a control on his liquor intake, so this wasn't the first time he had come home drunk.

"Did ya' miss me?" His dad slurred.

" You're drunk" John stated coldly.

"Nonononono," His dad replied quickly, "M just a lil' dazed, z'all"

"Dad..." John started, uncomfortable with how things were going. His father was a bad drunk, either very lovey-dovey or very much the opposite. Hopefully today he was the first, seeing as John did not want to deal with his dad's rants about how he was an ungrateful prick. Although, today hadn't been his luckiest of days...

I'm cutting off this part, you're fucking welcome. Also, _trigger warning_ here * - *

John curled up in his bed, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. 'Yeah...,' John thought, 'today has been bad...' John buried his face into his pillow, sobbing lightly.

About an hour later John finally stopped crying, and he decided it was time to sleep.

"G-good night Casey..." John whispered, not expecting any kind of response seeing as that would be ridiculous coming from a salamander.

John slipped off his shirt and shorts, he preferred to sleep in his underwear, and slid under his covers, eventually letting sleep take him.

About an hour later, John was woken by a light tapping at his window. 'What the hell,' John thought, 'It's twelve at night...' John trudged over to his window and slid it open, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was greeted by blondie's- no,_ Dave's _curious face, peering up at him. Dave was still wearing his sunglasses, despite the evident darkness surrounding him.

"_What the hell are you doing_?" John whisper-yelled at him.

"We need to talk." Dave said smoothly.

Awww shitttt, cliffhangers :P


	7. Chapter 7

PepsiCola

I don't know if you guys realized this, but John is kinda leaning half naked out his window :/

John shivered lightly. '_Oh shit_!' John thought, then practically dived to get his sleep shirt and short back on. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to put them back on before he opened the window. Hopefully, Dave didn't notice.

When he returned to the window, he could see the familiar smirk plastered on Dave's face, clear as day despite how dark it was outside.

"Nice tighty-whiteys" Dave taunted.

"_S-shut up or I'll call the cops on you!_" John whisper-yelled at him, face bright red. This only made Dave grin even more.

"You gonna let me in sweet-cheeks," Dave asked, " or are you gonna make me talk to you from here?" John paused, wondering if letting him in would be a smart idea. He had been warned about Dave, and he wasn't willing to let a molester in his house.

"Why should I," John asked rhetorically, so you can harass me more?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Dave replied sarcastically, "but if you don't let me in willingly, I did bring my lock picks.

"You wouldn't," John replied, obviously on the edge, "besides, I doubt you even could."

"Oh, just wait Eg_derp_," Dave nearly sang, "I'll be up there in five."

'_I doubt it' _John thought, not believing a single word. From the blonde. John closed the window and went to flop himself down on his bed.

John was about to doze off when he heard the creak of a door. John's eyes darted over to a large grin plastered on an annoying blonde's face. John sat up in his bed quickly, a bit _too _quickly. A strong throbbing found its way into John's head, and he fell back onto his stomach, holding his aching head.

Suddenly, the bed dipped from added weight, and John felt someone, definitely Dave, pinning him to the bed. Dave had grabbed on of his arms and twisted it around to John's back, in a way where if John moved it, it would hurt..

"You should have let me in when you had the chance," Dave said, a tinge of anger in his voice.

Oh shit John :ooo Anyways, why the late update? My interwebs died. Expect another chapter in like an hour or so, Depending on when I get to it :P


	8. Chapter 8

PepsiCola

Holy shit, there's smut in this chapter :L Anyways, there's no excuse to why I'm late with this update, laziness and procrastination ( no, not prostitution, Gog ) Anyways, there is slight rapey stuff in this chapter, but *spoiler alert :L * they don't go all the way. JOHN STAYETH PURE(ish).

John groaned, uncomfortable with the position he and Dave were currently in. He could hear Dave snickering above him, that douchebag. Dave ran his hand up John's shirt causing John too struggle lightly. Dave tightened his grip on John's arm, making John whimper lightly. Dave pulled the bottom of John's shirt up over his head so it would stay up, and sniffed John's back, sending cold air over. John shivered at the feeling, and shuddered from the cold. John had always kept his room cold, even if it was snowing outside.

"Don't worry," Dave whispered into John's ear, "I'll warm you up." With that, Dave nibbled on John's ear lightly, causing a muffled moan to escape John's closed lips. John blushed brightly at this, John didn't touch himself...often... so he wasn't as used to pleasure, unlike most teens his age. John gasped when one of Dave's hands found it's way to his nipple, tracing light circles around it.

Shocks of pleasure traveled through John's body as Dave continued, and John's shorts were starting to get a familiar tightness to them. Dave licked up John's spine, making a short moan escape the raven haired teen's lips, which were now parted, with John's tongue resting on his bottom lip. Dave nibbled at the corner of John's neck, his hand trailing southward, only stopping once to rub his belly button lightly. Dave traced a finger around the bulge in John's shorts, Poking and prodding it gently.

"N-no..." John whimpered weakly as Dave slipped his hand into his shorts, fiddling with John's nearly erect penis. John clenched the bed sheets tightly with his free hand, his moans getting loader with each sloppy stroke. Dave moved his hand away from John's penis, and started to pull down John's brightly colored sleep shorts. Then went the underwear, leaving John almost completely exposed to the chilly air in his room. John gasped softly as his hot erection was exposed to the cold room.

Dave began stroking John's erection at a quicker and stronger pace, pulling loud moans from his wet lips. Tears were forming in the corners of John's eyes, he was getting close. A certain heat started to pool in John's stomach, and when Dave bit John's shoulder blade roughly, he couldn't hold it back as he came hard onto his sheet, moaning loudly. His shoulder blade was most definitely going to bruise from the bite, but he didn't really care.

Dave gave a deep, shaky laugh after John's climax and climbed off of him, John falling to the bed below him. Dave grinned widely as John glanced at him, face flushed pure red. Dave turned to leave, he would just have to talk to John later. Dave stopped at the door, and turned to face John.

"Later, Egderp." Dave said smoothly with a little wave, and with that, he was gone.

That was fun to write :3


	9. Chapter 9

PepsiCola

Guys I broke my ankle :D I also had bronchitis and pneumonia. So, I didn't update like at all. You're welcome :3 Oh, and shout out to , you are witnessing a fanfiction. Duh. I'm just playing, I'm kinda hyper right now. Monster's great but it gets me going. Anyways, let's type this chapter, shall we?

John turned in his bed, groaning lightly. After the 'incident' he had fallen asleep, not caring enough to even clean up afterwards. He honestly didn't want to do anything right now, especially not think of that blonde-headed douche. 'Who the hell even wears sunglasses at night,' John thought angrily, 'isn't it already dark enough?' John flipped over in his bed, shoving his face into his pillow and groaning loudly into it. It was around 3 a.m., and John couldn't fall back to sleep. John reluctantly slid from his warm bed into his cold room, which seemed even colder than the usual. Colder and... draftier? John turned his head to see that his window had blown wide open. He had forgotten to lock the damn thing and the wind had blown it open. He trudged over to the window and closed it, remembering to lock it. He then bundled up his bedding and awkwardly made his way down the stairs and into the laundry room.

After starting the washer machine, which was full of his dirty bedding, he grabbed new bedding and went back up the stairs to his room. He climbed onto his bed and slowly made it, and by made it I mean half-haphazardly throwing the sheets and blankets on the bed, and arranging the pillows in an unruly manner. John wasn't the best when it came to organized chores like making bed or arranging things, but he liked his way. His bed was still warm and he could still sleep in it, which was all that mattered to him. He honestly didn't want to impress anyone, and his father didn't care any way. He could literally do whatever he wanted to his room, including splattering blue paint everywhere or punching a hole in the wall, on accident of course, and his dad wouldn't give a single fuck.

John turned on his computer and clicked open his social networking websites, checking to make sure there were no new posts or updates. The only person online was Sollux Captor, a troll notorious for hacking into the school computers and changing all of the background pictures into rather pornographic images. This troll seemingly never slept, seeing as he would update his status at every hour of the night. John decided to leave the troll alone, seeing as he did not want to become his next victim in Sollux's random hacking sprees.

After finding nothing to do on the good old internet, John settled in with a random comic, and after a few hours of comic booking, the raven haired teen fell asleep, comic book in hand and desk lamp still on.

John's alarm clock blared in his ear, seeing as he fell asleep right next to it. John groaned and slapped the 'off' button on his clock, his back aching from his awkward sleeping position. John slowly performed his morning routine of getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and grabbing some random food item to eat before grabbing his school bag, _and his lunch_, and climbing onto the morning bus on his way to school.

His was the first stop, so he had plenty of time to spare on the long bus ride. John choose to spend his time playing Tetris on his phone, not caring in the slightest of all the people, new and old to his school, who climbed on the bus. The bus got filled quickly, and so people had to start sitting by each other. One girl asked John if she could sit by him, and he complied sluggishly, not wanting to be cramped onto the small bus seats. The girl was a troll, she was short and had an olive green tint to her skin. She had a cat hat on, but instead of having ears there were two holes for her cat ear shaped horned to poke out of. John actually found this slightly adorable, but didn't say anything about it. Trolls and humans seemed to rarely get along, especially because some of the ' higher-blooded' trolls seemed to mock the humans and call them 'low-bloods'. John really didn't mind trolls, but he did seem to try to avoid them. But hey, John tried to avoid everyone, either troll or human. John was, simply put, and introvert.

After the long bus ride, John was finally able to get off the cramped bus and rushed up to the school entrance. 'Maybe today will be a good day' John thought. His thoughts were quickly changed once he spotted a certain short troll storming up to him.

YOU'RE WELCOME. Jk, I should be thanking you * - * Just warning you, I'm too lazy to spell-check this or error-check this or whatever, so if there are errors, tell me via Pm or review or whatever, and I'll fix them. TODAY YOU CAN ALL BE MY EDITORS!


	10. Chapter 10

PepsiCola

Okay so I'm not dead but I'm not on my feet again. Ya' know how I broke my ankle? Yeah, well I tripped over my crutches and down a flight of stairs, now I have a broken leg too :D Man I'm clumsy 0 . 0 Well, let's just type now and forget about my issues.

"You ignorant motherfucker!" a less-than-happy troll spat at an even more less-than-happy human, "I warned you about Dave, but nooo, your brain is far to small to even try to comprehend big words like 'you should be careful around him', I never should have thought you would actually take my advice and, you know, USE IT!"

John stared at the steaming little troll, caring more about how he knew about Dave appearing last night than what he was saying. "Wait," John said, rubbing his throbbing temples, "How do you know about that?"

Karkat sighed and started to pace back and forth, face resting in his hands. "He told me," Karkat managed to say through his hands, "we dates once and he always updates me on these things."

"That's...not...weird," John started, but then tried to focus more on the subject at hand, "wait, wait, wait, so you know everything, right?"

"I know how you were 'crying out in pleasure from my expert touches'," Karkat said, a slight smirk tugging at his lips, unseen under his hand, "Or at least that's what Dave said."

John groaned, hands covering his mouth and only half of his reddening face. Karkat almost wanted to laugh at him, and if he weren't so damn adorable he would've. After a short silence, Karkat forced John to move the conversation into the cafeteria were Karkat got a large breakfast from which he would only eat a litte.

"Just fucking avoid the damn guy," Karkat said in-between bites of his make-shift egg sandwich, "it can't be too hard."

"That's the thing," John said with a sigh, " he always just shows up. I have like two or three classes with him."

"Yes, and your locker must be close." Karkat thought out loud.

"How... did you know," John asked, " I didn't tell you that..."

Karkat turned to John, his red eyes narrowed, " Well, if it's now, it will be."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're such an idiot," Karkat sighed, "he'll switch out with someone really close to you, just so it's easier to torment you."

"Oh." John leaned back in his chair, and almost screamed when the bell went off which nearly made him fall back. John scampered from his chair and looked down at the red-eyed troll, who glared back at him. "Great," the troll started, "I didn't even get to finish by breakfast." With that the troll stood up and turned away, storming out of the cafeteria with a confused John left behind.

Unbeknownst to John, Karkat was receiving texts and pictures from a certain blonde-headed douche just as they spoke, and now the short troll's face had a different reason to be twisted into a scowl.

Shit brah.


	11. Chapter 11

PepsiCola

I tried to upload this earlier but FireFox was bitching about cryptic errors or something like that. We also had a big thunderstorm which made the power go crazy and wiped out a lot of my files soooo, yeah happy fun time for me.

Karkat sighed at the image on his phone. It was of a certain raven-haired dork's back, his arm twisted and held in place by a certain lightly freckled hand, and with his face buried into the bed. Karkat quickly shut off his phone before anyone else could see the suggestive image. Although it was most likely no one else would recognize John, seeing as he was unpopular, he didn't want to risk it.

After turning down nearly every mother fucking hallway in the school, Karkat gave up his search for Dave in turn for not being late to first period. A text would have to suffice for now.

"DAVE, YOU FUCKASS, STOP FUCKING SENDING ME THIS MIND NUMBING SHIT YOUR FAILURE OF A RACE CALLS EROTIC. ALSO, LEAVE THAT ASSHAT JOHN ALONE. NEITHER HE NOR I NEED THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW."

Karkat pressed the SEND button and turned off his phone, not even bothering to wait for a reply. Even if there was a reply he wouldn't bother to read it. Dave knew this, and probably wouldn't reply in the first place. Their half-assed frenemie relationship was perfectly fine in both of their opinions.

Karkat sat back in his chair, he completely sped through the work in front of him, and had nothing to do. He leaned forward and sighed, when suddenly a flash of a certain picture went through his mind. Karkat shook his head and tried to ignore the thoughts. Despite his best efforts, however, the thoughts kept intruding his mind. No, no, no this could not be happening. He was not going to get a hard on from thinking about that annoying, dorky, skinny, pale, soft, adorable... FUCK!

Now, not only did Karkat have an erection, but the bell was going to ring in about thirty minutes and he still had three hours to go before lunch. He could try to hide it, but a tentabulge is kinda hard to hide, especially an erect one. It was already shifting around and in about ten minutes it would try to find other places to relieve itself on its own. Honestly, fuck 2nd period. Fuck today all together. He had to, and was going to, go now.

After taking his sweater off and awkwardly tying it around his waist to make his bulge nearly unnoticeable, he slipped out of the classroom with a bathroom pass. He went to a large set of doors which he knew, thanks to Dave, were always unlocked and slipped outside. Karkat then raced home, the cold affecting his nether regions badly. Luckily neither Dave nor one of his junkies were outside to bother him. He was probably playing with his new toy too much to have time to spare for tormenting Karkat. Finally Karkat got home and raced up stairs before his lusus could notice him. Honestly, this was going to be one long ass school year if things like this kept happening.

So um Dave like er okay. That was a sentence, fuck your opinion.


	12. Chapter 12

PepsiCola

Holy shit, I'm updating. Spring break, free time, new computer, updates. SorryNOTSorry.

Dave smirked as he shut off his phone, knowing that he had pissed Karkat off. He loved to make the short troll mad, and seeing the blood red troll have a fit was always amusing. They had been friends and had even dated for a while, but now they were just frienemies. It was a bit sad, they had been very close but had slowly grown apart. Dave lost interest after Karkat refused to bottom. The twerp thought that he would be on bottom, what a riot. Dave couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

It had been a good first week so far and was likely going to be a great day. Not only had he met the a-dork-able raven haired teen named John but he had also managed to get some action with him, quietly snapping some photos in the process. He just knew that this new toy of his was going to be fun, and he was also probably going to be really jumpy today. John would most likely try to avoid him today, but he wouldn't let that happen. The teen was his toy, no matter if he liked it or not.

Dave was on the hunt. He had to find out which locker was John's, and which one of his pawns was the closest to it. It would be easy to toy with the boy then, and he would always be able to see him during passing periods. It wouldn't be easy to find John, seeing as he was on the shorter side. Not as short as Karkat, but he was getting there. If he didn't want to be late, he would have to put off finding John until next passing period, but being late was never an issue for Dave. Almost all of the teacher loved him, they either wanted the D or wanted to be the person with the D. Yes, he had the whole school wrapped around his finger. It was always easy to just find a quick fuck, but he liked the chase he had to go through to get it. It made the reward that much sweeter.

Dave reluctantly decided that finding John would have to wait for next passing period and, with an angry scowl on his face, made his way to science class. Just before he walked through the door the bell rang, which didn't mean shit because the elder teacher was busy scowling at another one of the students, probably for slouching. Dave sat down at his desk, pushing his sunglasses up a bit higher on his nose. Some might say it was useless to wear sunglasses indoors, but they were totally rad and the irony was just too sweet to pass up. Dave used to get in trouble for the dark glasses, that is until his bro came up to school and fixed it. He didn't know how exactly he did it, but he wouldn't doubt that his bro probably fucked the whore they called the principle. The women had nice tits, but wasn't the brightest person around.

Dave looked over the students to see a bright green sweater, the fluffy black hair the person wearing it proved that it was indeed John. Dave smirked and opened up his notebook, quickly tearing a piece out. Dave wrote a message on it, folded it into a perfect airplane, and sent it John's way. He nearly laughed when the plane landed directly in John's hair, causing the teen to jump a bit. John pulled the airplane out, opened it, read the letter, and turned about two shades redder than usual. This guy was a fucking riot.

HERRHERRHERR I updated. Holy shet. Pffft, proofread? No.


	13. Chapter 13

PepsiCola

Soooo... I was actually planning on discontinuing this fic, but then I got an email about a new follower and I couldn't bring myself to stopping it. I know I need to update more often, but I just got into college and shit. Any who, gotta start typing.

'Well shit.' John thought as he reread the note that had managed to get itself lodged in his bed head. "Last night was fun. We definitely have to do that again. I know that you're interested. I look forward to having you squirm underneath me. See you in gym.- Dave." John laid his head on the desk and groaned. He was being toyed with. He definitely was skipping gym class next hour. Hanging out in the bathroom sounded a lot better than having to deal with Dave's bullshit. Dave _probably_ wouldn't leave class to look for him. Not even Dave was that stupid. Now he had to wait and hope that his half built plan of privacy would work.

Class over, time to dash. John sped out of the door as soon as the bell rang, trying his hardest to avoid running into others. His plan didn't exactly work when he bumped into a familiar short troll. He groaned as he hit the floor with a thud. Looking up he could guarantee that it was Karkat, a very angry Karkat.

"John fucking Egbert."

"Kar-fucking-kat"

"Do not fucking call me that, shit-for-brains."

"I'll call you what ever I want, Kar-_kitty_" John said with a toothy grin and slight giggle.

"Are you coming onto me?" Karkat said with a raised brow.

"Fuck no! Get off of me, asshole." John said, flailing his arms.

"I don't think that I will" Karkat said, smirking lightly.

"What? Fuck, not you too. Dave is already enough."

"Fine, it was just a joke anyways." Karkat said, pushing off of the other teen and standing up; the hallway was empty due to the fact that the bell had rung about ten minutes ago.

"Oh no, looks like the star student Karkat is late."

"I'm skipping today anyways, I only came back to get you. I live in the house that is right across the street. Come on, you're skipping with me."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll fucking drag you."

Karkat then proceeded to pull John up with a shocking amount of strength for such a small troll. Sure, trolls are naturally physically stronger than humans but _damn_. Before John could think, Karkat started literally dragging him, causing him to trip over his own two feet. John's protests were ignored as the shorter troll dragged him to the exit.

Karkat pulled open the door to his three-story house and quickly rushed John upstairs to avoid his lusus. It was no secret that Karkat was the richest kid in school, having being left a large fortune by his ancestor. Karkat rushed John into him room and shut the door, face in an angry scowl.

"Did you fucking know that Dave took pictures of you during last night's 'incident'"

"Wait he did _what_?!"

"Yes, he took pictures of you last night. Very suggestive pictures." Karkat turned his phone on and quickly turned it to John to avoid looking at the photos. Johns eyes slowly widened and his mouth hung open a bit. He then proceeded to turn bright red and covered his eyes to avoid looking at the picture.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_" John whispered and hugged his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on his knee caps.

"He's gonna use it against you" Karkat nearly whispered. He then proceeded to sit next to John and awkwardly pat him on the back.

"I know..." was all that John could muster, already losing hope. He knew Dave would use the pictures to get what he wanted, and he was right.


End file.
